


Communication

by yellow_sleeping_bag



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Lowkey Ships, M!Byleth - Freeform, Mute My Unit | Byleth, Muteness, Oneshot, Practice Battle, Selectively Mute My Unit | Byleth, and I'm out of tags already umm, no wounds mentioned or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sleeping_bag/pseuds/yellow_sleeping_bag
Summary: “My apologises, I shouldn’t have doubted you.” Dimitri bows politely at the Professor. He turns to Ashe. “I will do my best to defend you in this upcoming battle.”Byleth takes a step forward to regain Dimitri’s attention. He shakes his head. He points at Dimitri, then at his head, and gives a thumbs up.“I’m sorry, Professor. I don’t understand.” Dimitri admits.“He’s saying you should keep thinking for yourself; don’t mindlessly follow orders you don’t agree with.” Felix sighs, walking over to Dimitri to translate. “You really need to learn how to read him.”
Relationships: Blue Lions Students & My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan, Sylvain Jose Gautier & My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to imagine how a mute Byleth would work as a Professor, so I wrote this. 
> 
> Lmao, that's it, I guess.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and Enjoy.

Dimitri looks over his shoulder, awaiting the Professor’s signal. Byleth looks up from studying the surroundings, before pointing at Dimitri and then at the hill.

“He wants you to go to the hill? Hasn’t he always taught us that staying in the trees is better?” Sylvain says, looking over at the nearby forest.

“Professor? Shouldn’t I take cover in the trees?” Dimitri asks, tilting his head slightly.

Byleth shakes his head and starts gesturing. He points at Ashe then at the hill, mimicking a bow.

“He’s saying I have a height advantage on the hill; I’ll be more effective.” Ashe says with confidence once Byleth nods his agreement.

Byleth then makes the motion of a sword and points at Ashe again.

“But I’ll get targeted?” The archer guesses, “So you’re coming with me for backup.” Ashe explains for Dimitri.

“My apologises, I shouldn’t have doubted you.” Dimitri bows politely at the Professor. He turns to Ashe. “I will do my best to defend you in this upcoming battle.”

Byleth takes a step forward to regain Dimitri’s attention. He shakes his head. He points at Dimitri, then at his head, and gives a thumbs up.

“I’m sorry, Professor. I don’t understand.” Dimitri admits.

“He’s saying you should keep thinking for yourself; don’t mindlessly follow orders you don’t agree with.” Felix sighs, walking over to Dimitri to translate. “You really need to learn how to read him.”

“I’m sorry, Felix, Professor. I just don’t seem to naturally understand this way of communication; but I’ll keep learning.”

“Just don’t stand there uselessly on the battlefield. If you can’t understand his order, then follow your instincts.” Felix shakes his head in annoyance, “He’s taught us well, so use it.”

Byleth nods his head in thanks at Felix.

“Whatever, it needed to be said.” He shrugs, wandering off back to his position; ready to dart into the trees and work his way around to surprise the opponents.

A horn sounds from the distance, signalling the start of the practice match. Dimitri points his lance upwards, and then down towards their opponents. Everyone starts to move.

Ashe and Dimitri immediately head towards the hill. Dedue makes his way over to the narrow river crossing; ready to defend from any sneaking schemes Claude might pull – he likes attacking them from behind. Mercedes falls back, keeping everyone in view, readying her healing magic. Annette stands near her. Ingrid flies above the trees, scouting the area, whilst distracting their opponents from Felix, equipped with a sword and bow below her. Sylvain waits before deciding where his support is needed.

Byleth sharply whistles, and Dimitri looks over instantly. He makes a circling motion with his hands, and points at the hill. Dimitri stands there, trying to work out what he wants.

“Approach from the back,” Ashe mutters, leaning over. “If people don’t see you, they’ll think I’m an easy target.”

Dimitri silently berates himself, that he still doesn’t understand the Professor, before obeying the strategy. Ashe makes it to the hill as Caspar and Petra start running towards him. The Black Eagles start targeting him.

He starts taking shots at them, having clear angles to attack them; the hill providing its advantage. Ferdinand rides past Petra and Caspar, focusing in on Ashe, his horse easily tackling the hill. Dimitri starts running to intercept him. They clash lances.

Byleth looks towards the hill, satisfied with how it’s playing out. He turns his attention to where the Golden Deer would be approaching from. Lysithea appears in the clearing between them, and Sylvain prepares his horse.

Byleth holds his hand up in a fist, and Sylvain holds back.

“We can get her now, look, she’s open.” Sylvain says, though waiting until given the order.

Byleth narrows his eyes, squinting into the tree lines beyond Lysithea. He can’t see anything from this angle. The Professor takes his Levin Sword, and creates a spark, indicating they push forward. Felix notices the spark and smiles. He starts running around the clearing in the trees; making sure to stay nearby Ingrid to keep her as a distraction.

Mercedes and Annette start to walk forward because of the signal, and Byleth points towards the opposite side of where Felix would be. They start to move.

Byleth looks back at the hill. Ferdinand seems to be out, as well as Petra; but the rest of the Black Eagles have advanced. Ashe and Dimitri struggle to keep them at bay.

Byleth turns towards Sylvain quickly. He points at Sylvain then imitates a shield, and points back at the hill.

“On it.” Sylvain says, and turns to ride towards the hill. He calls for Dedue on the way; Dedue representing the shield motion. The go to help backup Ashe and Dimitri.

Byleth turns his attention back on the Golden Deer house, Claude’s strategy constantly needing most of his attention and focus.

Lysithea fires a Miasma at Ingrid, who manages to dodge. Ingrid dives down to attack Lysithea with her Lance. Ignatz, hidden in the cover of the trees, takes this opportunity to send an arrow at Ingrid, who takes a heavy hit.

This allows Felix to locate Ignatz, and he runs towards him, taking him out with a clean hit. Mercedes is focusing on healing Annette, who ran into Rapheal in the trees, so Byleth moves in to support Ingrid.

Lorenz and Leonie ride in from where Byleth was, effectively cutting him in. Ingrid gets hit by Lysithea and is out, and Byleth quickly takes out the mage. Now alone in the clearing, he turns around to keep Lorenz and Leonie in his view.

An arrow flies towards him, and Byleth uses his natural reflexes to roll out the way; though it was closer then he’s comfortable with.

“You almost had us Teach,” Claude says from the tree line. “But splitting up your forces was a mistake.”

Byleth whistles loudly, signally everyone to come to him. Mercedes runs out from the tree line first, Annette not following. Felix rushes over, standing in between Lorenz and Leonie and the Professor; this allows Byleth to try figure out where Claude is.

“Ingrid out?” Felix asks, and Byleth nods in the corner of his vision.

“Dammit it.” He mutters.

“Annie too, we managed to take out Raphael though.” Mercedes says, healing Felix as she does.

“I got the healer.” Felix says, “Just leaves these two, the axe girl, and the house leader.”

“Woah, none of that.” Claude says, and Byleth manages to catch a glimpse of him in the trees. He shoots an arrow directly at Mercedes, who unfortunately gets hit. “Can’t have you healing.”

“I’m out, that’s it for me.” Mercedes sighs, drinking a vulnerary and leaves the clearing. “Good luck you two.”

“4 vs 2. I like these odds.” Claude nods, “Let’s go.”

Claude jumps out from the trees, and fires directly at Felix. Byleth intercepts the arrow, and blocks it with his shield. Lorenz and Leonie ride towards them, Felix narrowly missing both their lances.

Hilda comes charging out the forest, and swings her axe at Byleth. Byleth manages to dodge, and rolls to Felix. He nudges Felix with his elbow, pushing him away from the clearing.

“I’m not leaving you to take them all on. Don’t be an idiot.” Felix grits out, maintaining a defensive position, deflecting lances.

They fight back to back. Felix keeping the attention of the Lance Riders, and Byleth focusing on blocking arrows, and dodging Hilda.

“Professor!” Dimitri shouts, running into the clearing. “We heard your signal and came as quickly as possible!”

“Felix, watch out!” Sylvain yells, riding to them, instantly engaging in battle with Leonie. Felix uses this opportunity to finally go on the offensive, taking Lorenz out instantly.

“What about the Black Eagles?” Felix asks, taking a second to catch his breath.

“Only Bernadetta and Caspar left.” Sylvain replies, “Dedue can take them out; Ashe got hit.”

Hilda swings at the Professor again, and moves back defensively. He waits, expecting a follow up arrow to fly at him, but Dimitri runs at Claude, getting his attention. Byleth, instead, moves into counter Hilda, taking her out with a hit.

Sylvain and Felix finally manage to land some hits on Leonie, and Dimitri gets within striking distance of Claude. He strikes with his lance, which Claude manages to block. Felix with his bow, sends an arrow at flying at Claude.

Claude dodges the hits, but it leaves him unbalanced. Dimitri swipes his legs out from under him, the house leader falls. Dimitri points his lance at Claude’s chest.

“My own tactic used against me,” Claude sighs, letting his head rest against the ground. “I guess we lost.”

The horn blares again, signalling the end of the battle. Dimitri immediately removes his lance from pointing at Claude, instead offering his hand to help him up.

“That was excellent Claude, your hand-to-hand skills have improved immensely.” Dimitri praises.

“Your Highness, you’ll make me blush.” Clause laughs.

Byleth walks to forward, and Dimitri’s attention turns towards him. He gives him a thumbs up, following with a lance imitation. He then gestures a running motion, and brings his hands up to his mouth, like he’s shouting, and tilts his head in question.

“Umm…” Dimitri looks at him confused. Byleth rolls his eyes.

“He’s impressed with your lance technique.” Claude says, “But he’s wondering why you shouted when you came to help. You could have had quite the advantage if you’d kept quiet.”

“Oh, well, Professor.” Dimitri turns to him. “When I saw you and Felix in trouble and outnumbered, I wanted nothing more than to reassure you that you weren’t alone, and that we were on our way. I wanted to tell you that you would be safe.”

Byleth smiles.

“Or, instead of shouting. Just keep the element of surprise; it’s way more tactical.” Felix berates him, and Sylvain – now off his horse – slings an arm around his shoulders.

“Don’t be like that, we’re having a moment here.” He says, as Felix shrugs off his arm. “Besides, it worked out didn’t it.”

Felix grumbles something to himself and turns to leave the clearing. Sylvain grabs his horse and follows him.

“You know, if I wasn’t house leader, I would so transfer to your class.” Claude says. “You want to swap houses, your Highness?”

“Absolutely not.” Dimitri laughs, looking over at Byleth. “I wouldn’t swap houses for the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao just saw i spelt the title wrong thanks for telling me guys i didn't look dumb (kill me now lmao)


End file.
